Busy
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Neji berkata ia sibuk, padahal Tenten tahu pemuda itu tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berjaga di sisinya. Lalu, sebenarnya Neji sibuk apa? / drabble, missing scene episode 398 Naruto Shippuden.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang didapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Timeline:** Setelah episode 398 anime Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

 **Busy**

~ _aku sibuk menjagamu_ ~

* * *

Fuu dari _Takigakure_ sepertinya memang bukan _kunoichi_ biasa, semua tahu bagaimana ia mengalahkan kalajengking raksasa _Sunagakure_ dengan mudah. Namun kedatangan guru Guy, Temari beserta _kazekage_ Gaara membuat tim Guy dan tim Asuma akhirnya kembali masuk menuju gedung markas tempat mereka menginap, setelah Temari memperingatkan bahwa ujian _chuunin_ tahap kedua akan lebih menantang.

Tim Guy dan Tim Asuma (yang kini juga beranggotakan Sakura menggantikan Shikamaru) berpisah jalan ketika menuju lantai yang berbeda. Chouji terlihat lebih berseri-seri ketika ia mendapatkan jatah makan milik guru Guy, sedangkan murid dari guru Guy sendiri seolah tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusan perut.

Lee masih mengoceh soal pertemuan singkatnya dengan Shira dengan antusias, pemuda berbaju hijau ketat itu memang sangat ingin bertarung dengannya, namun hanya ditanggapi dengan helaan napas dari Neji dan Tenten.

"Berhentilah, Lee. Kita harus fokus untuk ujian ini. Tidak seharusnya kau membuang tenaga untuk hal yang tidak perlu!" suara Tenten terdengar seperti perintah mutlak.

Neji mengangguk. "Aa. Kita tidak tahu ujian macam apa yang akan dilaksanakan besok. Aku harap kita bertiga sudah siap untuk menghadapinya."

Lee kembali mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke atas. "Yosh! Kalau begitu, aku akan berlatih _push-up_ seribu kali dengan satu tangan di kamarku! Aku duluan, Neji, Tenten!"

Punggung Lee yang perlahan menjauh adalah hal terakhir yang dilihat Neji dan Tenten sebelum Lee menghilang sepenuhnya di belokan lorong. Tenten memijat pelipisnya, ia tidak menduga ujian _chuunin_ selalu saja ada hal diluar ekspektasi. Tenten masih ingat apa yang terjadi pada ujian _chuunin_ beberapa tahun lalu yang juga mendapat serangkaian kejadian di luar rencana.

"Selalu saja seperti ini, ya, Neji? Kalau setelah ini ada masalah lagi, aku khawatir ujian _chuunin_ tidak akan berjalan lancar."

Kekhawatiran Tenten bukan tanpa alasan, Neji pun tahu apa yang terjadi ketika di ruang makan. Semua sajian makanan menjadi porak poranda, hanya bermula karena _shinobi_ dengan tubuh kelewat tambun seperti Burami berada di sana, lalu kekacauan akhirnya muncul tanpa dapat dicegah.

"Semoga tidak," Neji menjawab singkat. Keduanya masih berjalan menyusuri lorong.

Tenten kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, padahal seharusnya kau bisa meredakan kekacauan itu."

Sepasang netra lembayung si pemuda Hyuuga melirik rekan perempuannya. Meredakan kekacauan, ya? Neji memang dapat melakukan hal serupa seperti saat ia meredakan kisruh di ruang satu saat ujian _chuunin_ yang pertama. Apa yang dilakukannya memang esensial dengan ide pengiriman sinyal melalui getaran pukulan pada tembok itu.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu aku sibuk?"

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun selain berjaga di dekatku. Lalu, kau sibuk apa?"

Tenten menautkan alis ketika mereka bertemu pandang, tidak mengerti dengan definisi sibuk yang dikatakan Neji. Pemuda itu memang sempat menginjak meja—sebagai perisai— atas tiga kunai yang mengarah kepada dirinya. Setelah itu, Neji memang tidak terlihat tertarik untuk menjadi penghenti keributan, walau ia memang mengaktifkan _byakugan_.

Neji menatap lurus tepat ke sepasang netra coklat milik Tenten, seolah ada kalimat yang tidak diucapkannya dengan gamblang. Pemuda itu kembali melemparkan pandangan ke depan ketika ia berkata, "Lain kali, kau harus berhati-hati, Tenten."

Ekspresi wajah _sang weapon mistress_ terlihat kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari pertanyaan sederhananya. Tenten tidak sadar jika sesungguhnya ia telah mendapatkan jawaban.

"Kau terkadang sulit dimengerti Neji, mungkin karena aku tidak jenius sepertimu," si gadis terdengar sedikit kesal. Namun, kalimat Tenten malah membuat Neji diam-diam menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman kecil yang hampir tidak terlihat.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan beristirahat, kita harus bersiap untuk besok," Neji berkata _final_ sebelum mereka akan berpisah menuju kamar yang berbeda, " _oyasumi_."

Tenten menjawab Neji dengan anggukan dan kalimat seperlunya, meski ia masih penasaran dengan maksud Neji, namun gadis itu memutuskan melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar tempat ia tidur malam ini.

"Hm, pasti ada hal lain yang Neji rasa lebih penting daripada menghentikan orang-orang itu. Sudahlah ... sekarang aku harus segera bersiap untuk besok, kami harus lolos di ujian tahap kedua!"

Tenten terkekeh ketika determinasinya sebagai seorang _kunoichi_ kembali, ia memang tidak pernah menyadari jika Neji sibuk menjaganya. Tapi, Tenten memang tidak perlu melakukan apapun selain menjadi dirinya sendiri, karena seperti itulah Tenten yang diam-diam selalu ingin Neji lindungi baik sebagai rekan atau lebih dari itu.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Aku inget episode 398 dimana Neji bilang sibuk setelah dia injak meja untuk melindungi Tenten, haha. Dasar bang Neji, ga ngaku kalo sibuk jagain Tenten xD, soalnya dia emang ga keliatan ngapa-ngapain untuk _do something about ruckus_ , alih-alih malah berdiri di deket gadis itu.

 _Anyway_ , yang nunggu _side story_ Adaptasi, udah ku- _publish_ ya di _section_ rate M, judulnya Konklusi.

 _Thanks_ for mampir dan _review_ xD


End file.
